


but soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

by foxinsocksinabox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, im playing it fast and loose please dont expect anything serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinsocksinabox/pseuds/foxinsocksinabox
Summary: “You’re the Sun God, right?” Asahi ‘eeps’ but manages to stammer out an affirmative. “Awesome! Nice to meet you. I’m Yuu, the God of Storms!”





	but soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

**Author's Note:**

> based on twitter conversations with marsh, who subsequently drew [this!!](http://flippinflakes.tumblr.com/post/161570106943/a-lil-asanoya-greek-god-au-comic-where-asahi-is#notes) go love it, that's an order.

 

The first time Asahi meets the Storm God, he is… frankly, quite intimidated.

Yuu is so small, but he fills up any room he enters with the full force of his charisma and the electric buzz of his personality. Whenever they attend the same pantheon event, Asahi can tell Yuu is near simply from the sharp tang of ozone in the air, and the prickle of static along the backs of his arms.  

And all of that is _before_ Asahi finds himself facing down the diminutive God like a cow being lead to slaughter.

 

-

 

“Hey! You!”

Asahi leaps about a foot in the air and whirls. “Y- yes? Me?” _Oh no_ , he thinks, with pounding dread. What has he done, _now?_

The Storm God leaps off his carriage- and he’s driving an actual _carriage_ pulled by horses the same steel grey as stormclouds, with lightning in their eyes and manes.

Asahi just came to the party on a cloud because the horses in his stable seem to have taken a strong dislike to him (and frankly, they also terrify him). He can’t compete with this level of cool. He wouldn’t even have come at all if Koushi, the Sea God, hadn’t threatened to personally drag him along by the ear if he didn’t turn up.

But anyway, Yuu leaps off the carriage and onto the floating platform outside the pantheon’s front doors, and Asahi is left to bear the full weight of the Storm God’s scrutiny.

He’s cringing, trying to make himself seem smaller and less of a target, when Yuu speaks.

“You’re the Sun God, right?” Asahi _‘eeps’_ but manages to stammer out an affirmative. “Awesome! Nice to meet you, I’m Yuu, the God of Storms!”

“Ah,” Asahi looks down into bright brown eyes, and feels the air fizzle with Yuu’s presence. “Y-yes. Nice to meet you. I’m Asahi.”

Yuu grins, wide and brilliant, then props his fists on his hips and tilts his head in open curiousity. “Say, I thought the Sun God is supposed to- you know, shine? Glow?”

“Um. Yes.”

Asahi’s never been good at shining. He doesn’t know why he can’t do it, but no matter how hard he tries- it just doesn’t happen. Every day, the prayers come in, always variations on _please give us light so that our crops can grow strong_ , and everyday Asahi can only manage a feeble, watery sort of sunshine, barely good enough for anything.

“That’s pretty cool!” A small, square palm appears in Asahi’s field of vision. He shakes it blankly, eyes following its line up a leanly muscled arm and shoulder to alight once again on Yuu’s face. He’s still grinning. “I can’t wait to see it. Man, I wish I could glow!”

And Yuu comes closer, tiptoe-ing to throw an arm around Asahi’s shoulder so quickly he squeaks. Despite his size, Yuu is strong, so when he propels them both towards the party, Asahi has no choice but to follow.

“Now, let’s get this party started!”

 

-

 

He keeps coming back. Every time Asahi has to attend an event or gets strong-armed into coming to someone’s party, the Storm God never fails to turn up by his side at some point in the evening.

And eventually Asahi realises… Yuu’s not terrifying. Well, okay, he _is_ , but it’s the same kind of terrifying as Koushi and Daichi, and Asahi loves those two like brothers.

Sometimes, Asahi looks at the bright slash of Yuu’s smile and the way he seems to light up with his laughter, and thinks maybe _Yuu_ should have been the Sun God instead.

Because it’s the Sun God who’s supposed to shine, right?

 

-

 

As the Sun God, Asahi duties are to ensure the sun rises and sets at a predetermined time- and shines nicely and evenly at the humans on Earth. He usually manages… about half of that. He’s okay with the whole rising and setting part, but the even shine-

“I’m sorry,” he moans, suppressing the urge to bow over the gap in the clouds that serves as his view-portal. A solar flare had set something on fire at the human settlement down below, and Asahi wants to sink through the clouds. “I’ll fix it! I’m sorry!”

The sun just glares down, unforgiving.

 

-

 

“I hear the Storm God’s been hanging around a lot lately, eh, Asahi?”

“I… guess? Wasn’t he always?”

Koushi grins, wicked-sharp, and on Asahi’s other side, Daichi, God of the Harvest, snorts.

“I don’t think I ever saw him away from the four Winds or the Hunt God so much before he met you.” Daichi says wryly.

Heat creeps into Asahi’s face, then, at the implication that Yuu is at all interested in _him._ “I’m sure it’s not- I don’t think- I mean.” He stops and takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. “I don’t think it means anything. He’s just being nice. I mean, why would he even-”

Asahi cuts himself off, flushing, before his mouth can betray him further. But it’s too late- both Koushi and Daichi are frowning at him now, and Asahi cringes a little at the scolding he knows will follow.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Koushi says with a scowl. “You’re a catch, Asahi!”

“I wish you wouldn’t look down on yourself,” Daichi says.

“I’m not!” Asahi yelps. “I just don’t think he’s interested, that’s all.”

Koushi raises a significant grey eyebrow. “Ah, but are _you?_ ”

Asahi blushes harder.

 

-

 

As the Sun God, Asahi occasionally glows, too. He can’t really predict it, and it doesn’t happen all the time- but he’s noticed that when he’s having fun or laughing or generally feeling happy, his skin lets off a gentle, warm light- just enough to be noticeable.

Asahi wishes his own body didn’t betray his feelings so clearly to anyone who cared to look, but there’s no helping it, so.

But the _absolute_ _worst part_ is that he’s started glowing whenever Yuu’s around. The Storm God just thinks it’s cool- but out of the corner of his eye, Asahi can see Daichi and Koushi’s knowing smirks, and he can’t dislodge the blush from his cheeks.

And whenever Yuu grins at him, complimenting him, he just glows harder.

Damn it.

 

-

 

Then finally one day, they’re huddled around Asahi’s view-portal, laughing-- at nothing in particular even, it was just a silly joke that had blown itself way out of proportion, and Asahi is glowing a bright, warm gold for once because he’s happy like this, with Yuu at his side- and Yuu just grins, lightning casting blue sparks in the depths of his brown eyes as he yanks Asahi down by the front of his toga.

And Asahi thinks dazedly that Yuu kisses like a force of nature. But of course he does- he _is_ one. His lungs hold winds strong enough to uproot trees that have stood for centuries, and his hands give shape to blue-white bolts of lightning that rip through the air like paper. He pushes and pulls, all the strength of the storm wrapped in one small, leanly-muscled body, and he laughs and moans and crashes their mouths together, and Asahi-

Asahi _shines_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from shakespeare's romeo and juliet, for Reasons.
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/foxrocksyrsocks)


End file.
